Under the Stars
by Romance the Lady
Summary: Jake is nervous about Nessie's first Valentine's Day.


I was completely scared of what Edward, or Bella would do to me if I screwed up Nessie's first Valentine's Day. Well, the Cullens entirely. I shook off the snow from my fur as I sat in front of the window of the Cullen house. I was being left with Nessie for the evening while everyone went out for the holiday. Alice and Jasper left for Paris yesterday, Rosalie and Emmett went to New York after Alice predicted a huge snow storm. Carlisle and Esme left a week ago to Isle Esme, which had made Bella and Edward smile secretly. ( I preferred to be left out) I had no idea what Edward and Bella were doing but, Edward had asked if I could babysit.

"JAKEY!!!!!!!!!!! MOM! JAKE IS HERE!!!!!!!!" I could hear that sweet voice a thousand miles away. I barked as Nessie jumped up and down in front of the window wall. I heard Bella chuckle. _Jacob come in before she goes outside. Please. _I ran back into the woods and phased, pulling on my embroidered jean shorts ( Nessie was sewing now, with Alice's help) I ran onto the porch, my hand raised to open the door when it opened in front of me. Edward stood there in a tux, opening the door. " Thank you Charles," He smiled. " Come in mutt, before I lock you out." I smiled and walked in, pulling a red shirt on, and walked into the living room.

" JAKE!!!!!! I missed you! Do you know what today is! It's Valentine's Day! That's why all my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and now my parents are going out! It's a _LOVE _holiday!" Nessie bounced up and down in front of me. " What did you give her? A caffeine shot with her blood?" Light laughter from upstair. " No Jake you silly moose, my blood is never tainted, Duh." She stood in front of me like a teenager now. I bent down a scooped her up tickling her. " I'm a moose? I thought I was a wolf?" She was laughing now, trying to push my hands away.

Nessie's head snapped up, " Mom! You look lovely!" I turned and saw Bella walking down the stairs. The sapphire blue dress clung to her body in all the right places, softly curled hair, pulled back with the combs from her wedding. Sapphires and diamonds glittered from around her neck, wrists, and ears. Simple elegant, like a 30's movie star. Edward smiled up at her. " Nessie's right honey, you look lovelier than ever." He took her hand, kissing it. Bella smiled. She turned to me. " Now, Jacob. Edward and I will be back at midnight sharp. Nessie should be in bed by ten-thirty tonight. I have put her blood in the fridge. I even made a snack for you," She fastened the white silk capelet, lined with white fur around her shoulders, " Now, you remember the rules. You cannot take Nessie out to the cottage. She has to stay up here. You may take her outside, but not any further than the tree line." She picked up her silver clutch. " Now, have I forgotten anything?" Edward smiled. " No lovely, but we're going to be late for the concert if you keep fretting. Jacob knows the rules. He also knows the consequences should he forget them." Edward smiled, the menacing one. " Dad, Jake promised. I won't let him forget them. You and mom need to go." Bella smiled. " Thank you sweetie, you're so smart." She kissed Nessie's cheek, Edward followed. " Bye, have a great time." I offered. Bella smiled, taking Edward's hand and walked out the door.

" No Jake, you should have said, have a stupendous time. It's Valentine's Day. They really love each other. I can tell." I looked at my little one's face. Her brilliant brown eyes stared back at me. " You're right. I should have, I have a surprise just for you sweetie." I set her down on the couch and ran upstairs to Bella's room in the house. I opened the safe in the closet, and pulled out the big pink bag from the back. _At least Edward trusted me with the combination. Not that I'll remember it anyway. _I ran back downstairs.

Nessie was sitting on the white sofa, looking at her red shoes. I had completely forgotten her outfit. I paused to admire it. She had a pink and red bow in her hair, pulled back into a half ponytail. A red dress with embroidered hearts on it. Black leggings, red shoes completed the look. My bracelet on her wrist and the locket around her neck. I smiled. _She was so adorable. Like a little teddy bear. _" I figured we'd start the evening right. So I brought some of your favorite things." She smiled and sat up. I pulled the first present out of the bag.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was ten-twenty. _Ten more minutes. _Nessie was reading her new book, some poet called Burns. Bella mentioned Ness thought some of his poems were good. Nessie's movies were all stacked up next to the T.V., Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde, Becoming Jane, and Anne of Green Gables. " Ness, time to go to bed." She looked up. " Jake, can I stay up a little while longer," she batted her eyelashes, " Please." My brain turned to mush. I could feel myself begin to nod. _WHOA JAKE, EDWARD WILL KILL YOU! _I shook my head. " Sorry sweetie. Not tonight, besides, you've been yawning since nine-forty-five." She stuck her lower lip out. She knew how to get what she wanted. " Fine, but you have to read to me. What I want, not those silly stories you like." 'Hey! Pinochico is a good bedtime story!' She smiled. _Teaser. _She suddenly bent her head down, and traced a circle on the couch. " Jake, my mom and dad really love each other." I bent down more, trying to look at her face, but she kept her head down. " Everyone in my family really love each other. I wonder if I will ever find that kind of love." This took all of a minute for me to digest. _Nessie? Doubting she will find the kind of love her family shows? That I want to give her in the future? My reason for living? _

I scooted closer to her. " Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She looked up. " Never doubt that you'll find that kind of love. It is always around you. Your family loves you. Your mom loved you so much that she wanted you from the beginning, not caring if it harmed her." Her eyes filled with tears. She turned her face into the couch, and began to cry. " I'm a monster. I don't deserve that love. I could have killed her. I knew what was happening. I wish I'd never been BORN!!" I sat back. _WHAT!!!!?????? _I reached out, scooping her into my arms. She kept crying.

I stood up, knowing what I had to do. I went outside. " Ness, look at the sky." She shook her head. "No? Okay, I'll tell you something. If you hadn't been born, something bad might have happened. I can't tell you what it could have been because it never was. I can tell you that there is a strong love for you. Your mom loves you so much because she loves

Your dad. I've rarely seen a love like theirs. You're special Ness, you have somebody who loves you right now. I love you, my sweetie. Now never doubt that you aren't loved. I never want to hear that you wish you hadn't been born. Don't tell your parents either." She looked up at the stars. " I was told by my mom that the reason there are so many stars is because there are stars made every time someone says ' I love you,' So, when you feel unloved look at the sky, cause the stars are still there during the day, because the love is still there." Nessie looked at me. " Your mom was smart." I laughed. " Yes she was."

" I'm gonna add one more."

Nessie looked at me. " I love you Jake. I want you to stay with me forever. Like my dad promised my mom." I hugged her close. " I love you too Ness, forever."

She hugged me. we stood there under the stars.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" We're home!" I looked up. After we hugged, I brought Nessie in, and read her from her book, still open on the table. " How was it?" Bella smiled, taking Ness from my arms. " The concert was fantastic. A mixture of classical composers, including a piece performed by Edward to my surprise. Then a walk on the beach and a quick snack." She rocked gently. Edward coming up behind her, an arm wrapping around her shoulders. " How was yours?" I smiled, standing up. Edward chuckled. I popped an eyebrow. " Thank you for reassuring her. I expect doubts are common in her age range. Well, her mind's age range." Bella still looked puzzled. " I'll tell you later dear. What poem did you read her?" Bella looked at the book on the table. " Red, Red Rose. By Robert Burns." She turned to Edward. " My favorite poem form you." I brushed a kiss to Ness's forehead, and headed to the door. " You did promise her forever?" I turned back to Edward. He smiled. I nodded, " I took the idea from her dad, he promised," I glanced to Bella, " and he kept it." He nodded. " I'm glad, she is truly loved as much as the stars."


End file.
